A War For The Ages
by CSweets
Summary: My First fanfiction story. The first chapter is just my OC's profiles. But the story starts with Natsu up to no good, messing with things he shouldn't, when he accidently activates an ancient magical weapon that transports him, Happy, and my OC to a whole new world. And they must adjust to Akuma's and people that call themselves exorcists. War, main idea, running low on characters.
1. Backgrounds

Okay, so I pretty much have an OC for almost everything that I've ever read/watched in my life. Since this is going to be a crossover, there are going to be two of my OC's...well, I usually make more than one but only to make my OC's story make more sense or so they're not pathetically alone. Also, I almost never try and pair my main OC's with the main characters of the story. Mainly because I get too jealous if they come to care for one of the other female characters. But what I do with my OC is have them be with a side character or make a completely different character for them. I usually make my OC be best friends or siblings with the main character. So without further delay, I will stop my rambling and actually get to describe my OC's for this crossover.

**D. Gray Man:**

(I have 4 main OC's for this one, simply because I wanted them to be on all sides. But I'm only going to be using 3. Two of them are like a pair so it's like I'm using 2)

Echo: Otherwise known as Eve, wife of the Earl, mother of all akuma, helped create the akuma egg for her husband, can create/destroy but only when touching a living thing does it affect them, considers all Noah to be her children and she usually just observes things instead of actually getting involved. Can teleport like Neiri. Long black hair, usually has golden eyes but doesn't have black skin. Serious, reserved, but can be sadistic at times. Looks late 20's.

Neiri Walker: (She's going to be harder because she's my main, main OC, so she has more history) Echo and Neiri are two halves of a whole, though they are unaware of it. Originally formed when the Cube was. Considered innocence. Can control shadows in a way to allow her to teleport, and can use shadows to physically change the age she looks, though it drains her. Her clothes worked a lot like crown clowns cloak, though black. She had been in love with Allen's past self, and so that's why she sided with Neah when he revolted. When they failed she went into hiding. She turned into a major flirt, wanting to get over Allen's past self. She married Mana to hide better, had a son with him, Nere. He was born shortly after they found Allen. Considers Allen her son. Lives until she gets killed, so people consider her a Noah, but she doesn't have the characteristics. Long, Silver hair, light violet eyes. Looks to be around 20.

Daem: created by both Neiri and Echo long ago, the only akuma/exorcist that didn't become fallen. They had warped the akuma and innocence to the point they would be able to function together. Has two forms, human male with black hair and electric blue eyes, has a dark aura. Other form is a small black eastern dragon that usually is on Neiri's Shoulders. He's quiet, observant but protective of Neiri.

**Fairy Tail:**

(Two new species, but 1 main OC)

Flyte: Kings and princes, protective of their own. Kind, like peace. Have feathered wings. Pale complexion. More out in the magic world. Agile, smart, typically powerful wizards.

Zafera: Strongest is in control, called Navaar; usually child of Navaar becomes the heir. Navaar is usually female. Strong, agile, smart, strict, quite the temper, pride themselves in who they are. Reptile like tails. Don't like to mingle outside their kind. Typically coco skin toned with dark hair. Doesn't really use magic, their bodies are very resistant to it.

~~~They are mortal enemies, their blood and venom is poisonous to the other. Though in an attempt at peace, the Navaar beds the King of the Flytes. Have a daughter. Daughter prefers the father; mother doesn't like it, gets jealous and kills the king. The daughter escapes, but Flytes and Zafera are at war again. Kings brother temporarily takes throne, daughter is rightful hair.

Endrin Verralis: Half Zafera and half Flyte. Ages differently than normal people, but only after she the age of 18. About every 20 years she ages 1. Lost her father when she was around 5, on the run constantly since. Met Grey when he was training with his teacher. Bumped into Natsu and his father constantly, they became friends. Found Fairy Tail and stayed there when she found out they could protect her if she managed to hide her aura. Constantly in pain because her blood was toxic to itself, until she merges with Etherion. She wasn't supposed to exist at all, so her body is extremely adaptable. Once Etherion is destroyed, she's not in pain anymore, her body accepting itself better. Considered an S-class wizard now. Age 18 so her aging just slowed down. Snow white hair like her father and red eyes like her mother. Kind at first, but angered easily, very protective of her family. Usually around Natsu.

And that's pretty much it, the rest can be explained during the story.


	2. Official Chapter 1: New Discoveries

Okay, first actual chapter. Comments and reviews welcome. Please don't be too harsh. This is my first time.

Oh and as an added note, this is before Natsu and them try to become S-class wizards, but Wendy and Gajeel are members and Laxus has been banned.

'What was I thinking!? Bringing the two biggest idiots with me to my uncle's castle!' Endrin thought to herself as she started to run at the Natsu and Happy.

What's happening? Well, that can be easily explained. It had started like any other day in Fairy Tail. But this day Endrin had to visit her uncle to discuss her future with the guild she was a member of, which was Fairy Tail. He uncle didn't think it was appropriate for rightful ruler of the Flyte kingdom to be associating herself with such an infamous guild. This wasn't the first time he had called her, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But as she was leaving to begin the journey to her uncle's home, Natsu and Happy stopped her.

Turning back to look at the two, not sure what to expect she rose one of her eyebrows at them, "Yes?"

Natsu was smiling, "Where are you headin'?"

Nodding behind her towards the road, "My uncles', he wants to talk with me again."

Natsu pursed his lips, "Let us come, we'll persuade him to leave you alone." Smiling a bit menacingly, punching one of his fists into his open hand.

Happy flying up beside him, one of his arms raised high, "Aye!"

Endrin shook her head at them, "Not going to happen. Knowing you two, you'll destroy something and lose any chance I had before of staying here." Turning away from them and starting walk down the road, her bag resting on her shoulder.

They didn't know when to give up because not even minutes later were they standing in front of her, blocking her way. They had scrambled to their knees and were begging her. Both saying "PLEEEAASSSEE!" and she could've ignored it had it been anyone else. She could've told him that he didn't stand a chance if it had been just Happy, but with Natsu and his goofy smile, she couldn't say no. It's not like she had a crush on him or anything. She had a soft spot for Laxus. But she thought of Natsu as a younger brother, and it wasn't like they had a request to go on to keep themselves busy with. Pretty much everyone else had already gone on requests, leaving Natsu and Happy behind. Being unable to say no, she sighed, "Alright, you can come." And as they jumped up and started to dance around, she held up a finger at them, "BUT under one condition. When we get there, you can't touch ANYTHING that I don't give you permission to touch. Are we clear?"

The wise asses place their hands together and bow at their waists, "We promise." Saying it together, than Happy grew his wings and picked up Natsu and they fly off to get their stuff.

Endrin called after them, "I'll be at the station!"

They had met up at the station, traveling as much of the way by train, having to transfer a few times. Natsu being sick the whole time. But the last bit couldn't be accessed without wings. It was a Flyte castle, so it was in the sky. The whole trip had taken about 3 days.

Endrin being half Flyte, she grew her wings from her back that she could magically hide at will, just like her other Zafera and Flyte features. Her wings were all white aside from a few speckled black dots randomly, making it look like some bits of pepper mixed in with a bunch of salt. Happy did the same and after grabbing onto Natsu, they flew up until they saw a city in the sky. The castle being on its own large cloud, and shops and houses on clouds of their own surrounding it. They flew right to the castle and landed on the doorstep. Endrin hid her wings and dusted herself off. Walking inside without knocking she turned to the left and went into the parlor room, turning to Natsu and Happy, she turned serious in an instant. "You two will stay here, don't leave the room, and don't touch anything in it. I will be back in about 10 minutes." Leaving them to be amazed at the extravagant looking room, she shut the door behind them and left to find her uncle.

As soon as the door was closed, the two instantly began searching around the room. There was a giant fireplace with a large painting of a man that looked a lot like Endrin. It was an octagonal shaped room, three walls being taken up by large windows. Aside from the wall that was taken up by the fireplace and painting, the rest were mainly dominated by book shelves. Except for one wall that had a pedestal with a blue pillow on it. On the pillow was strange looking object. Being unable to contain themselves, both of them were instantly surrounding the object.

Happy was the first one to speak, having jumped on Natsu's head to see better, "What do you think it is Natsu?"

"Beats me, it's just too weird looking." And after a few moments contemplation, they were both picking it up trying to figure out what it was.

That was around the time when Endrin had felt something was off and went to go check on them; she hadn't even seen her uncle yet. By the time she got to the room, she discovered she was too late to stop it from happening.

"NO!" pushing off the bottom of her feet, she ran at Natsu and Happy who look over and their eyes widen when they realize they were caught. But before they could react, they were all surrounded by a bright white light.

When they open their eyes, they are in a whole new place, lying on the ground. Endrin gets up and before taking notice of anything, she grabs Natsu and Happy by the fur and clothes on their chest. "You idiots! Do you have any idea what you just did you dumbasses?!" her rant was interrupted when she looked behind them and didn't recognize where they were. She let them go; walking past them with her mouth open wide.

They pick themselves up and look around as well, "Where are we?" that came from Natsu.

"Aye."

Endrin couldn't look away from the foreign sights she was seeing. But she put her hand out towards Natsu, palm up, "Where's the necklace?" her voice was unnaturally calm for wanting to kill them moments before.

"That was a Necklace?" he was silenced by a glare she had turned around long enough to give him before looking in front of her again. Then he began to pat his clothes, coming up empty, he got frantic with every pat down. Looking over at Happy for help, who shrugged at him.

Endrin growled, turning towards them, "Where is it? We can't get home without it." Her hand still outstretched towards him.

Natsu looked defeated, "I lost it."

Endrin growled again, grabbing him by the shirt, "You lost it?! How do you expect us to get out of here?!"

"We can find it." Looking to a worried Happy for help.

Endrin opened her mouth to say something but the words paused in her mouth. She felt a dark presence behind them. Letting Natsu go she turned to face whatever the dark aura was, her anger completely gone. What she turned to see looked like a completely normal human male, if not a little depressed looking.

All three were on the defensive now because they could sense something was off with the man. It wasn't until the man exploded and a creepy ball thing wearing an even creepier mask came out did they actually know something was wrong.

The humans that had inhabited the public street were now running for shops and homes, closing and locking doors and windows. But the strange creature shot strange beams of light at them, and black stars formed on the few unfortunate ones that couldn't avoid it in time. Turning to dust after.

They didn't know what it was, but they weren't about to die because of it, nor let anyone else die either. Natsu was the first to act, **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** letting loose his roar directly at the creature.

Seeing it turn into dust before their eyes and falling to the ground gave them no comfort, well, Endrin didn't feel any better, Natsu and Happy were living it up.

She got into attack mode when she noticed a pair of eyes watching them from an alley. When it came out of the shadows, she thought he might have been a Flyte with his pale hair, though she didn't recognize him in the least.

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the setup, I'm not good at explaining myself. Well, explaining myself nicely. I just want to get it all out at once so that I don't forget anything important. Also, not very good at doing fight scenes when tired.

See Ya Tomorrow,

CSweets


	3. Chapter 2: Some Strange People

Sorry for taking forever to post this. I had to figure out how Allen and Natsu would react to one another. But here it is, starting from Neiri's and Allen's perspective.

I own nothing, except my OC's. And the plot.

A few blocks away from Endrin and Natsu.

A shiver went down Neiri's back as she looked to Allen and saw his eye react to the akuma she knew was in the area. Nodding to each other, Neiri crouched down and pushed with her legs, jumping up onto the roof, running across them heading towards where she sensed the akuma. Looking down she could see that Allen was running through the alleyways and streets doing the same thing.

What they saw made them stop, there was a boy about Allen's age and a woman that looked to be in her later teens, and...was that a blue cat? They were all dressed strangely; well if you could consider the lack of clothes they were wearing strange, then yes.

The boy had jumped into the air and struck the akuma with a _flaming foot_?! He killed it?! But the only thing that was useful against akuma and Noah was innocence, and the only people that were capable of using it were exorcists. So the question that went through both Neiri and Allen's head was, 'Are they exorcists?'

Neiri crouched close to the roof, not wanting to be seen until she knew they weren't a danger. But then she heard the woman call to Allen and she got ready to attack if things went bad.

The woman was crouched down, so she was in attack mode as well. "Who's there?!"

The boy with the pink hair and the blue cat had stopped jumping around when the woman had said something. Looking into the alleyway that the girl was glaring at.

Allen came out of the alley he had been in with his hands raised, a pleasant smile on his face. "I thought it was common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else theirs?"

The woman scoffed, her voice full of sarcasm, "I thought it was rude to watch others without their permission."

The pink haired boy peaked around the woman, a confused expression on his face, "What's with the bean sprout?"

The blue cat snickered at that. Neiri couldn't help but chuckle a little too. Though quietly so Allen wouldn't hear.

Once the words beans sprout were said, Allen's expression darkened instantly, the woman seemed to be taken aback by how much of a dark aura that he had gotten. "My name is Allen! Allen Walker! Not _bean sprout_, bakanda!" saying bean sprout like it was a bad word.

The pink haired boy scoffed, getting closer and crossing his arms over his chest. "You look like a bean sprout to me."

The tension was rising and before a fight could start, Neiri jumped down from the roof and pulled Allen away from her. At the same time the woman must have thought the same thing because she pulled the pinked haired boy away and behind her.

Neiri and the woman smiled at one another, the woman spoke, "Sorry about that, he doesn't know how to control himself sometimes. Now say you're sorry for calling him a bean sprout." looking back at the pink haired boy.

The pink haired boy scoffed, "Why should I apologize? He's the one that's the bea-OOF!" he was effectively silenced when the woman elbowed him in the stomach, "Sorry." his voice sounded as if it was low on air.

The woman smiled at Neiri and Allen, "There, and once again, terribly sorry. But we must be on our way." turning towards the pinked haired boy and setting a hand under one of his arms and helping him to stand.

But before they could get very far, Neiri stopped them with a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Wait, I want to know, are you exorcists?"

The pink haired boy looked up, still hanging from the woman, "What's that?"

The woman looked to the boy then back at them, she shook her head, "No, we are wizards of Fairy Tail. So if you can tell us where we are, then maybe we can find a way back."

Neiri and Allen looked to one another confused, Allen shrugged, and Neiri looked back, "Where are you from?"

The woman's eyes narrowed on them, studying them a moment before answering, "Earthland."

Neiri and Allen looked at one another again, looking back, Neiri shook her head, "There is no such thing as Earthland here. But come back to the order with us, maybe we can find someone to help you."

The woman tensed up instantly and shook her head, holding the pink haired boy closer to her, "No, I don't know you. Sorry. But I'm not about to trust you like that." starting to usher the pink haired boy along.

Allen held his arm out to stop them, and Neiri set a hand to his shoulder, shaking her head when he met her eyes. He looked back to the group now leaving them, "At least tell us your names."

They stopped, the woman looking at them, "I'm Endrin, and this is Natsu."

The blue cat that had been walking at their side raised his little paw, "I'm Happy!" Neiri and Allen looked down at the cat, confused for a moment, until Endrin spoke, "That's his name,"

Both Allen and Neiri nodded, they were curious about the whole idea of a talking cat, but they knew an umbrella with a talking pumpkin head, named Lero. They weren't going to question them. They watched after the 'Fairy Tail wizards' until they went around the corner. Then a few moments after.

Allen looked to Neiri, "Are we really just going to let them go?"

Neiri nodded, her arms crossed over her chest, "We must. That's what they want. If we try to take them, then that will be kidnapping and I refuse to let you become like Komui. Crazy man." saying the last part under her breath. "But just because I won't force them to come along, doesn't mean I'm going to trust them on their own." she raised one of her hands and snapped her fingers twice, "Daem, come here for a moment please."

From the roof of a nearby building, the small otter looking dragon flew down and landed on Neiri's shoulder. Looking at her and waiting for her orders.

Neiri let her other hand fall that had been against her stomach, her other hand reached up to scratch behind one of Daem's ears. "Follow them, keep out of sight. From what they told us, they're not from around here. Help them out if they need it. I don't want them getting into any trouble." looking over to Daem, meeting his eyes, "Or finding it themselves."

With that Daem flew off in the direction the Fairy's had gone off in. Neiri watch after him for a moment, then turned to Allen, smiling warmly at him. "Come, let's get Nere and get something to eat, yes?"

Allen was instantly excited as they turned and headed back to the Order.

Endrin and Natsu~~

Natsu was still leaning on Endrin, but now it was because his stomach wouldn't shut up. And Happy was lying on Endrin's head. "I'm Hungry!" that came from Natsu.

Endrin sighed, she was hungry too, but she was the oldest. So she had to put her wants behind them. However, she froze when she smelt food, Natsu's and Happy's head rose, as well. Everyone's mouth started to water. Happy grew his wings and flew in the direction, Natsu and Endrin running after him. What they found was a homeless man eating his dinner. Disappointed, Endrin grabbed Happy's tail and Natsu's arm, "Come on, we can't eat here." pulling them away.

Once away, Endrin was carrying Natsu more than before and Happy was back on her head, All of their stomachs incredibly loud. Endrin almost regretted pulling them away from the poor guy's food before. Almost!

After walking a while, they had managed to leave town and were in the outskirts of it. This was when they smelt more hot food, and before their mouths even had a chance to water, they were already running towards it. Endrin hoping that it wasn't some homeless people again.

It wasn't. It was a table full of food. And it wasn't one of those tiny tables, this table was clearly for a big family, and it was packed full of different foods and drinks. They all jumped at the food, Natsu and Happy quickly digging in. But Endrin stopped; she thought something was off, finding food in the middle of nowhere. She also thought she felt someone watching them, but when she turned to look, no one was there. But then the smell of food got the better of her and she started to dig in as well. She was known for having a bigger stomach than Natsu.

In the back of her mind, she would keep a better eye out for danger. This was truly a foreign world they were in.

Okay, that's it for now folks. I'll post again when I get the chance. Most likely in a few days.

Bye for now,

CSweets


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving Questions

I am so sorry that this took as long as it has. Things just got ahead of me, and to be honest, I got interested in other things. But back for at least this chapter. Hopefully I can stay on track this time. I'm going to make it a long chapter to make up for being awol for so long.

The only things I own are my OC's and the plot, everything else goes to those genius' that created and produced Fairy Tail and D. Gray Man.

Hope you enjoy XD.

Endrin woke up to grass tickling her nose, though she didn't open her eyes at first. She groaned for a bit before she did, not ready to wake up yet. When she opened her eyes, she was on her side and facing Natsu, she saw that he was snoring loudly, sprawled out in the grass besides her. She couldn't see Happy from where she was laying but assumed that he was on the other side of Natsu. It seemed to be early morning because the sun wasn't quite up yet. She yawned and was about to close her eyes to try and return to sleep when she felt a murderous feeling coming from behind her.

She gasped and jumped to sit up and spun around at the same time, facing whatever it was. What she saw was a man with black curly hair and weird glasses that covered his eyes. He was smoking a cigarette and had a big smile on his face. And he was crouched down in front of her, so their faces were level with one another. And what she felt moments before was gone, she didn't sense any evil intent from it at all. As if she had been imagining the whole thing. Endrin wasn't sure what to think, he didn't look like the murderous type but looks can be deceiving. She herself didn't look like she was supposed to be the heir to entire species, but she was. Her body was tense and she made sure that she would be able to attack at a moments notice, he did manage to sneak up on her, so he was high on her list of keeping an eye on.

Making sure that she was still between this man and Natsu, she began to speak, "Hello, how do you do?"

The man seemed to smile more, "Good. But why sleep out in the fields when there is a cabin just over this hill?" gesturing next to him.

Endrin didn't really want to look away from him, but the bad feeling was gone. So she looked quickly, noticing that there was indeed a cabin that she didn't notice last night. Looking back at the man she smiled slightly, "There indeed is, I didn't notice it last night. And we're not planning on staying another night so its fine."

The man clapped his hands together once, then stood up, "Wonderful, lets travel around together for a bit then."

Not wanting to be sitting with him standing, she hurriedly stood up, waving her hands in front of her and looking slightly flustered, "No no, we'll be fine. I don't think we're going in the same direction anyway."

The man looked disappointed, though it didn't seem to be because she had turned him down. "I was hoping we could get to know each other better," putting his hands in his pockets.

Endrin blushed slightly, though she didn't know why, she was madly in love with Laxus, not this strange man she had just met. So she didn't know how to respond to his comment. Though it wasn't necessary because he continued.

His smile back, "But then again, you don't look like you're from around here." Looking her up and down, then peaking behind her to look at her sleeping companions. "I would really like to help you fit in a bit better."

Yup, if alarm bells weren't going off in her head before, they definitely are now. She started to shake her head, but there was something forming behind the man, it started out as black smoke circling around itself, then it began to grow larger until it was big enough to fit a person in. Then it seemed to solidify and form an actual body, though not showing any of its features until a bit later. It was a woman. She had a pale complexion and gold eyes, and long black hair. She was beautiful, but something in her golden eyes made her want to run away.

"Enough talk Tyki, get them 're clearly not your everyday exorcist, the Earl wants them." when the woman began to speak Endrin was already ready to grab Natsu and Happy and run, but what the woman said made her prioritize their safety, above her own.

This Tyki she had been speaking to before smiled again, but this time it was menacingly, and she knew that the murderous feeling from before was from him. "Yes, Echo," his skin turning a dark color as he took off his glasses with one hand and pulled his bangs back with the other. She watched as a line of black stigmata formed on his forehead and his eyes turning the same color as Echo's behind him.

She had to act fast, and she was happy that that woman from before had touched her, this meant she could connect with her once again. Spinning on her heel, her mixed flyte and zaferian features showing themselves. She kept her wings hidden at the moment because they would just get in the way in a hand-to-hand fight. She had the reptilian tail and the long zaferian ears and the fangs like her mother, but her knowledge in magic came from her father. She as she began turning around and her features changed, she began to whisper a short series of magical words trying to connect to the woman she met yesterday. She didn't completely trust her, Allen and that Order they were talking about, but it was better than these people. Dropping to her knees, she pulled Happy onto the sleeping Natsu, surprised that they were still asleep. Taking one of Natsu's hands in her own she clasped her hands together in front of her face, she could hear Tyki moving closer to her, but she couldn't get distracted. She clenched her eyes shut and began to whisper hurriedly again, though this time, Natsu and Happy began to sparkle, then disappeared completely. Endrin let out a sigh of relief when she felt natsu's hand leave hers. But she instantly tensed up when she heard Tyki's voice behind her.

"You really shouldn't have done that." then he reached for Endrin, but she had dove away from him.

Zafera's were fighters, they were battle prone. Which greatly helped in this situation considering this whole world and its inhabitants were foreign to her. She was crouched down and ready to move at a moments notice, she noted that Echo hadn't even moved from her spot. Just watching her. But it gave her the chills.

Tyki moved his arms a little away from himself, palms facing Endrin, "Tease." and these black holes formed on his hands and purple butterflies flew out at her. Her eyes widened as she flipped backwards to try and avoid them, of course it didn't work, and she had to jump out of the way, pushing hard enough off the air it was almost as if she were flying.

They followed her again, this time she was in the air and couldn't avoid it as easily, something snapped in her then, and she wasn't scared anymore, she wasn't worried about Natsu and Happy, she was just mad. Side effect of being half zaferia, very short tempered. So saying two short flyte words for fire breathing, she took a big breath and as she started to fall back to the ground and got closer to the horde of tease that was heading to her, she clenched her fists and screamed her frustration out, a stream a flames shooting from her mouth. Hitting the horde of tease head on.

While she had been concentrating on the tease horde, Tyki had moved behind Endrin and kicked her to the ground, making a creator from her impact. She just laid there for a second, then yelled out a growl as she slammed her clenched fists into the ground next to her, making the creator she was in even bigger. Sitting up, she began to search for Tyk, when she found him, she growled, her eyes blazing with her fury. Putting her feet below her, she pushed off from the ground, getting to him in the blink of an eye. Her fingers were curved as if they were clawed, and she swung one of them atTyki, hitting him into the ground as she had been moments before. She stood over him and clenched her hands together into one giant fist, raising them above her head she began to slam them down onto Tyki, he would've never been able to avoid the hit.

Then at the corner of her eye she saw Echo appear and just caught sight of Echo's leg moving towards her abdomen before it struck her and she was flown away. Almost literally, she flew a good distance before she crashed into the ground and even then she kept moving, leaving holes in the ground as she flipped around. When she finally came to a stop, she didn't move at first, but she groaned. Sitting up, she winced, and had to lay back down. Yup, something was broken. Her anger almost completely erased from the immense pain she was in now. And with her anger gone, her fear and worry came back, and she groaned again, worried about Natsu and Happy, and also about what was going to happen to her now. If asked later, she would deny she ever lost control of her temper like this.

She didn't realize she had closed her eyes until she heard two sets of steps heading towards her, maybe she even lost consciousness, she didn't know. When she opened her eyes and looked towards the direction of the sound she saw Echo and Tyki stop by her side.

Tyki whistled, "One kick from you and look at the damage."

Echo didn't respond for a while, just pressed her lips into a thin line as she looked down at Endrin. Then without looking away from me, "Pick her up, but be careful."

Tyki bent down to do as he was told, but as soon as he touched Endrin she let out a pained gasp and tried to move away from him, though that caused her even more pain and she whimpered to her embarrassment. But instead of her slow breathing from before, now she was panting heavily from the pain, which cause her to hurt more. At that point she just wanted them to put her out of her misery. Tyki moved his hands away when Echo moved by her head. Meeting Echo's eyes for a moment, she then closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. She felt cold fingers press lightly onto her face, it didn't hurt her, it actually felt good against her sore face. She heard a whisper of a word, not even sure if she had heard correctly, then she felt something soft on her forehead. When she opened her eyes she saw Echo sitting back and nodding to Tyki, removing her hands from Endrin's face.

Looking over to Tyki she saw him move to pick her up again. She automatically got ready for the pain, but when Tyki put his arms under her, she didn't feel anything. Not in pain anymore, and now being carried in Tyki's arms, she looked up at him, meeting his golden eyes. Feeling somewhat safe after what she had just been through. Her eyelids felt heavy, letting them slowly closed, she began to wonder why this strange man called Tyki reminded her so much of her misunderstood boyfriend back home. Finally letting her eyes close, she remembered that Echo had told her to 'Sleep' before kissing her forehead.

Neiri sighed, rubbing her forehead with one of her hands, her other holding onto Nere's hand, she was currently in the middle of an argument with Kanda, he had found out that there was a male and a female and a talking blue cat that Allen and her had ran into the night before. They were dressed strangely and could kill akuma, and Kanda didn't like that they had just let them go. And he even wanted to go out searching for them.

Well at the moment, it was mainly between Allen and Kanda, and had actually gotten off topic since Kanda had called Allen bean sprout. She felt a tingling on her shoulder, and looked around, confused. A moment later there was a popping noise above her, she looked up to see Natsu and Happy fall on her. She had enough time to gasp, and let go of Nere's hand and throw her arms in front of her in an attempt to catch them. It didn't work and they ended up falling on her.

Groaning she sat up, pushing them off of her as she did, rubbing her head. She glared at Natsu and Happy only to find that they were still asleep, snoring loudly. Confused she got to her knees by them and reached out towards them, "Natsu?" poking his face. Nothing. Turning to Happy she did the same thing, nothing still. Cupping Natsu's cheek within her hand she closed her eyes, then with a hiss she pulled her hand back as if burned.

Allen came up behind her, his argument before forgotten, "Neiri, what's the matter?"

Neiri pressed her lips into a thin line, not looking away from Natsu, then she leaned forward again, pushing some of his hair out of the way, "Echo did this." she stood up, then looking to Nere she bent down to his level, "Can you go get Kamui please sweetie? Tell him its an emergency and it has to do with the people i found yesterday that killed the akuma."

Allen spoke behind her, "If Natsu and Happy are here, then where's Endrin?"

Neiri turned to look at Allen, pressing her lips into a thin line, she didn't know where Endrin was, and she couldn't just leave these two here without knowing they got some sort of help. She opened her mouth to tell him to wait here, while she went to search for them, but Daem flew in through an open window, and landed on Neiri's shoulder, she glared at him, "Where were you?! I told you to keep an eye on them and let me know if something bad happens. Echo showing up is classified as something bad."

Daem just shook his head and stared intently at Neiri's eyes.

Neiri's expression softened a bit. "Alrig-" Just then Kamui and Reever came in with gurneys to carry the wounded on. Followed shortly by Nere who ran to her and hugged her leg. She set a hand on his head.

Allen came up beside Neiri and looked like he was about to say something, but two things happened, he saw the look in my eyes, and Kanda interrupted him.

"Come on, we need to bring her to here too,"

Neiri looked at Kanda and shook her head, then look to watch Natsu and Happy being taken away. "They already took her somewhere. If we went we'd only see the damage from the fight."

"Maybe we can find something they might have left behind," that came from Allen.

Neiri thought for a moment, then nodded, "Alright, we'll go." Looking down at Nere she patted his head, "Stay here alright? Make sure Kamui doesn't experiment on them while I'm gone." she smiled at him, who smiled back. She watched as Nere ran off after Natsu and them, then she turned to Allen and Kanda, "Alright, Daem, lead the way."

Following Daem, they first saw a large dinner table full of dirty platters and leftovers that couldn't be easily eaten. Neiri looked at Daem on her shoulder and he shrugged. She chuckled, but continued walking. A little ways past the table, the battle ground was spotted. They had to stop at the magnitude of it. Yeah they could do a good deal of damage, and even when Neiri and Echo fought, the damage was far greater than this. But this was Endrin, someone they knew almost nothing about, and being able to hold her own. Or at least be able to withstand this much beating was awe inspiring.

Walking over to the area they seemed to have made camp for the night Neiri clapped her hands together once. "Daem summarized the fight on the way here. So I'll tell you." gesturing towards the indented grass. "Thats obviously where they were sleeping, and Daem told me the Tyki showed up first and began speaking to Endrin. Shortly after Echo showed up, thats when Endrin sent Natsu and Happy to us. Tyki sent his tease after Endrin," pointing at this area of scorched land a bit away, walking over to it, "Endrin blew fire and burned the tease that were chasing her."

"Blew fire?! How is that possible?!" That was from Kanda, and Neiri looked back at him impatiently, "In the middle of telling a story here. Rude." looking away, but she shrugged. "I saw Natsu, the pinked haired one use fire to kill the akuma as well. Though i didn't know if the other two could do it as well. They say they're from a place called Earthland. So maybe breathing fire is normal for them over there." she waved a hand, "But anyway, moving on, Tyki hit Endrin into the ground there I'm assuming." pointing to a rather large crater in the ground a ways away from them, moving over to it, before continuing from where she left off. "Apparently she had lost her temper from the breathing fire part, and she was running wild then. She chased after Tyki, and when she was going to really get him, Echo got involved. One kick and she made that from Neiri repeatedly hitting the ground," pointing at the consecutive indents in the ground. As they walked past the indents, they noticed a lot of blood. There wasn't nearly as much blood as when Neiri had first hit the ground. And the spot where Tyki had been slammed into barely had any, but this. This, everytime she hit the ground she must've been hurt more. When they got to the area where Endrin had obviously stopped, there was a pool of drying blood.

All three were silent at first as they studied the bloodied area, but then Allen spoke, "How does anyone survive this must blood loss?"

Neiri shook her head, "I don't know, but Echo wouldn't have let her die if they were trying to get all three of them. She has much more self control than that." she sighed, feeling worse than she did when she left, "There's nothing we can do right now. We have to wait till they show up again." she shook her head, "I know that we haven't known each other long, but i feel responsible for this. They aren't from our world. I should've forced them to come with us last night."

Allen set a hand to her shoulder and shook his head when she looked at him. "They wouldn't have trusted us if we had. We couldn't have foretold this."

Neiri smiled sadly at him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She was taller than him, so it didn't look awkward. She even reached out and grabbed Kanda's hand with her free hand, and squeezed his hand tighter and glared at him, when he tried to pull away. "Come on, we're going back. We'll see if Kamui can find out anything Natsu and Happy's condition." with that they began to walk back to headquarters.

Okay, This is it for now, but i'll start working on the next chapter now and hopefully I'll be able to post the next one shortly. Hope you enjoyed. But I'm pretty sure I've said this before, and if i haven't then, here it is. I am so bad at explaining things. Like i can see the fight in my head, but then i can't come up with the right words to make the fight happen the way i want it to and i end up either running on or rushing through. I am SO sorry about that.

See ya,

CSweets


End file.
